


Data's Day Off

by BeverlySoong



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeverlySoong/pseuds/BeverlySoong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not every day on the Enterprise was firefights with Romulans or outsmarting the Borg. Somedays were calm, somedays were quiet. Somedays were surveying colourful nebulas safely inside Federation territory, somedays were lazy mornings and chess tournaments in ten forward. Not every day on the Entreprise was life threatening or red alert worthy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Data's Day Off

Not every day on the Enterprise was firefights with Romulans or outsmarting the Borg. Somedays were calm, somedays were quiet. Somedays were surveying colourful nebulas safely inside Federation territory, somedays were lazy mornings and chess tournaments in ten forward. Not every day on the Entreprise was life threatening or red alert worthy. 

 

Though Data was unsure which he preferred. Being a creature “without” emotion, he could not feel things like anxiety or fear, or even feel things like relaxation or contentment. 

On the quiet days on the Enterprise, Data found himself behaving in much the same manner as he would on the “loud” days, excepting the fact that he was able to complete tasks at a much slower pace and without the flashing lights and loud noises of a red alert. 

Data had never seen the reason for being given the day-off. He didn’t even see the need for him to ever be off duty at all. He did not require food or sleep, and he could theoretically work indefinitely, going through project after project without interruptions. 

Data did however enjoy the prospect of a day-off. He completed the night watch at 700 hours and left the bridge in the hands of Commander Riker as the Enterprise continued it’s journey to intercept a comet many scientists aboard were excited to study. 

In the turbo-lift Data found himself trying to think of things he could do with a day off. He did not require sleep, so he would not be able to “catch up” on it. He had just yesterday finished a project on the growth rate of Andorian tree moss in zero-gravity environments, and so he did not have more work to do. 

He had consulted Geordi yesterday with his concerns that a day-off would not be necessary, as well as wondering exactly what he would do with himself during the time. 

Geordi had smiled and said “Data even you need days off. If you’re not careful you could overheat that positronic brain of yours and burn out on the job.” 

“My positronic brain is incapable of overheating, or “burning out”.” 

“Yeah, well, just try to relax tomorrow. Listen to some music, read a book, or go to the holodeck. Reg might have some recommendations, he sure spends enough time in those damn things.” 

Data entered his room to find that Spot had once again made his way up onto Data’s desk. As he brought the cat down to the floor, gently scolded him, he thought about Geordi’s recommendations. There was very little music or literature in the ship’s computer that he had yet to experience, and taking the time to find something new might be a fruitless task. 

Data, kneeling on the floor next to his desk, took a moment to watch Spot as the cat looked up at the android, wide eyed and curious. 

“Cats seem able to maintain a very relaxed exterior. Perhaps you could instruct me in your effort to remain relaxed.” 

Spot simply meowed in response. 

“I had forgotten,” said Data “the universal translator does not include meowing.” 

He remained kneeling in front of Spot for a few more minutes simply watching as the cat licked his paws and washed his face, then turned to Data and tilted his head in a questioning manner, letting out an inquisitive meow. 

Data mimicked the head tilt and let out a meow of his own in response. 

Spot seemed increasingly confused by this action and meowing again louder this time. Data again attempted to mimic the pitch and volume of the meow. 

This time Spot simply went back to licking his paws and then laid down and went to sleep. 

It was then that Data remembered counsellor Troi’s recommendation of a hot bath. 

“That always gets me relaxed after a long day. A nice hot bath, with lots of bubbles” 

Data decided against it at first, thinking that his muscles did not work on the same principles as human ones, but then thinking that perhaps it would be an interesting human experience which he could add to his databanks. This would be useful at some point down the line in his endeavours to be more human. 

So there he sat, a marvel of technology, a picture of human ingenuity, an engineering miracle, and on the greatest advances in science, making a bubble beard. 

A first he was unsure exactly what to do with himself. Should he simply wait for the hot waters relaxing effects to set in? Should he attempt to relax himself? What was he suppose to do with his hands? 

Data had once received as a gift from one of the other crewman aboard the Enterprise, a gift for a human holiday called Christmas, several small plastic replicas of Starfleet and Klingon ships. In wondering what to do with himself what he should be doing, he decided to replicate with these small ships, several famous battles. He even added in the sound effects of the engines and phasers himself. 

This continued for more time than it should have, until: 

“LaForge to Data, are you there?” 

“This is Data” 

“I have some time off for lunch. Why don’t you meet me in Ten Forward, and we can talk about how you’ve spent your day so far?” 

Data got dressed and realized that it was now 12:30 in the afternoon, he was greatful that his skin did not succumb to the human “pruning”. After draining the tub, and feeding Spot, he went on his way to lunch.


End file.
